supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kirochu Family/Trivia
Tariko goes to Bolton Royd Primary School and is currently in P7 *Tariko has the same brain mixed with Numbuh 3 from ''Codename:Kids Next Door ''on Cartoon Network since they are both Japanese and are interested in stuffed toys and both get angry at times and have long black hair. *Ji kwong has a Cherry birthmark on her shoulder *The Twins favorite ice cream is chocolate. They also like Patbingsu, a popular shaved frozen dessert in South Korea *5 Reasons why Tariko hates Anna #Anna put Tariko's Mesprit plush on eBay #Because Anna ruined her 10th birthday #For stealing her Uxie plush #For taking her new Eevee plush and threatened that she will destroy it #For taking her Pokemon DVDs *Ji min's favorite drink is soda she also likes vodka *Ji woong's favorite song is Ready to die by Andrew W.K showing his rock music loving traits *Ji min and Anna fight alot *Tariko seems to hate Monster high and Disney princess and Barbie Calling it sissy stuff and loves Pokemon. Anna seems to be oppostie *Tariko is famous for her Mesprit Plush Spin which consists of spinning a Mespirit doll's tails while she is holding to the plush. *Orla gave Jo a list of schools Anna had been expelled from. #Kings primary school for using bad words #Little princess school for trying to kill her teacher #Petersburg primary for stealing pudsey bear plushies that were raffle prizes in a school carnival #St. John's primary for flashing her privates to her classmates #St. James catholic school for making a 16-17 year old class watch disgusting videos and Ji min was there at the time she was 17 #St. Mary's primary for replacing money with cherry bombs on the collection plate #St. Carius primary for shoplifting 18 £6 pudsey bear plushes on a shopping trip to ASDA #St. Peter's primary for saying The F word in front of the nursery #Farland school for Girls for peeing on the school work #St. Carl's for bullying 5 of her classmates because all 5 of those classmates won a pudsey bear in the school children in need carnival raffle and she didn't *Tariko's favorite toys are a pudsey bear and a Pikachu doll and her Pokemon plushies. * Ji Kwong's mobile is a Pokemon mobile with Pikachu stickers everywhere in her mobile. *Tariko's favorite drink is apple juice. She also likes milk *Anna's favorite color is red. *Anna has her brain mixed with 5 amok runners #Andra from the Jeans Family #Orla from the Birou Family but even worse #Skyler from the Minyon Family #Hunter from The McKeever Family #Ben from the Collins Family *Tariko's favorite ice cream flavor is cherry blossom *Ji Woong goes to Pudsey Grangefield School *Ji Woong's room has horror movie posters and a room that has 18 or 15-rated films and videos and games all over the floor *Tariko's room is filled with Pokemon plush she even uses a bed and a Pokemon duvet set on her bed are her Azelf, Uxie, Mesprit, Plusle and Minun plushies *Anna's room is filled with Disney princess and Barbie and Monster High merchandise *Ji Mim has a calm room filled with a zumba set and an Xbox 360 and her bed has a plain duvet set *Tariko has over 700 pokemon plushies the most common is her Azelf plush which is her favorite *Tariko receives an Eevee plush from her best friend Amanda for her 11th birthday *Tariko has recieved Azelf, Uxie and Mesprit plushes for Christmas *Anna has ruined Tariko's 10th birthday by putting cherry bombs on the cake *The Kirochu parents first appeared in the Remano Family. In this episode, Anna was expelled from only two schools. Bruna handed Orla stapled papers that consist of which schools her children were expelled from. *The type of Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit plushies Tariko has is a Jakks Pacific Category:Trivia Category:Family Trivia Category:Episode Trivia